


Out of Reach

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drowning is an ugly death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> **Beta:** [](http://canaana.livejournal.com/profile)[**canaana**](http://canaana.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Spoilers:** _The Doctor Dances_  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction; the characters are the property of the BBC and used here without permission. No money was made.  
>  **A/N:** Written for [](http://lindenharp.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindenharp**](http://lindenharp.livejournal.com/) , who bid on me in the _Support Stacie Auction_. Part of the [_Deal!verse_](http://yamx.livejournal.com/8348.html), but can stand on its own. Prompt: terror.  
> 

Jack tries to kick his legs, but the chains are too heavy. The iron shackles pull him down, deeper and deeper under water. His arms flail. His lungs are burning. He won't last long like this.

"Don't wander off," the Doctor said. In hindsight, he should have listened. Or at least not let himself be dragged into a card game with the local mob. Or at least not won.

Darker and darker. The water pressure forces the air from his lungs. He's not going to get out of this one.

A sob escapes him. He swallows dirty salt water.

To die now, just when he'd found…

Not long now. His eyes drift shut from exhaustion.

Soon.

The chains fall away. Instinctively, he tries to kick up, but his muscles have no oxygen, his legs are too heavy.

A strong hand closes around his wrist. Jack feels himself being pulled upwards, his arm almost torn from the socket.

He forces his eyes open. As they rise, the darkness recedes. He sees a shadow first: angular, dark.

A bit further up, he can make out big ears and a black leather jacket.

He closes his eyes and relaxes. It'll be all right.  



End file.
